Tu deseo
by S.Sei
Summary: Inoue POV - Esto es lo que querías ¿no, Kurosaki-kun? Desde aquel momento en que ella se fue... Y ahora, tu dese se cumplió...
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **Pues... hola a todos... se que debería estar terminando "cierto" fic (también de Bleach), pero ya no es diciembre, asi que no creo que sea adecuado seguir escribiéndolo. Aun así, no se asusten, sólo esta en pausa. Volviendo a este fic... fue una idea que se me vino repentinamente y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, así que terminé escribiéndola. Por favor, no me maten por lo que hice, o porque sea un Inoue POV, pero pueden desquitarse todo lo que quieran en los reviews... Ojalá se entienda lo que sucedió realmente y el sentimiento que deja el fic. Debo decir que el fic tiene una segunda parte, pero no sé si podré subirla, ya que la hizo otra persona y no yo. Sin más palabras, les dejo leer tranquilamente el disclaimer_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Bleach, así como su historia, son propiedad de Kubo Tite, y yo los ocupo, sin ánimos de lucro, para entretenerme y entretenerlos un rato. Si fuera de otra forma, creánme que en mi habitación ya estarían encerrados unos 4 shinigamis y un quincy... _

_

* * *

_

**Tu deseo **

_Esto es lo que querías ¿no, Kurosaki-kun? Desde aquel día... desde aquel momento en que se la llevaron, lejos, muy lejos, donde tus manos no podrían alcanzarla, donde tus gritos no llegarían. Desde aquel día, ya no te importó nada más que ir a su lado, ése era tu único deseo._

_Todos vimos como tu sonrisa, como tu alma se fue con ella hacia lo lejano, a través de esa puerta. Aunque después intentaste volver a sonreír, ya lo sabíamos. Yo ya lo sabía. Estabas vacío, lo demostraban esos ojos que jamás volvieron a brillar._

_Aun así, con todas mis fuerzas quise, intenté creerte, creer que lo habías superado, que... aun tenía una oportunidad para darte un nuevo motivo para seguir. Qué ingenua fui. Después de todo, no funcionó. Yo jamás pude aliviar tu dolor. _

_Todos, en algún momento, tuvimos esperanzas de volver a verte ser el mismo de antes, antes de que ella se fuera. Y casi lograste engañarnos, haciéndonos parecer que tu vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Entraste a la universidad, te graduaste con honores de medicina, comenzaste a trabajar en el hospital junto con Ishida-kun... _

_En un principio, nadie se dio cuenta de cuando dejaste de preocuparte de ti mismo, de tu salud. No importaba si llovía o había viento, nunca volviste a usar ni paraguas ni abrigo. Dormías poco, apenas si comías, y, como si fuera poco, te obligabas a trabajar desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la noche. Nadie se percató, hasta que Yuzu tuvo que suplicarte que durmieras un poco, hasta que Karin tuvo que obligarte a comer algo o hasta que el mismo Ishida-kun, quien aparentaba ser tan frío, te obligó (casi arrastrándote) a volver a tu casa. Y, a pesar de toda nuestra preocupación, ya era tarde. Estabas pálido y muy delgado, una sombra de quien fuiste alguna vez. Y, entonces, como un juguete viejo y descuidado, terminaste por romperte. _

_Aquel día también llovía, aunque era ilógico ¿Por qué llovía, si era todo lo que tu habías deseado? _

_Morir. Tu mayor deseo era abandonar este mundo e ir en búsqueda de la única que podía detener la lluvia en tu interior. Nadie más, ni siquiera yo por mucho que lo intentara. Sólo ella podía. Sólo Kuchiki Rukia. _

_Supongo que ahora eres feliz ¿no, Kurosaki-kun? Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, regresaste a su lado. Y, aunque me duela que no hayas pensado en nosotros, los que lamentamos tu muerte, aunque me duela saber que no fui yo la elegida por ti... _

_Me alegra saber que, en algún lugar de aquel mundo, eres feliz._

* * *

La pelinaranja contempló por última vez, con lágrimas en los ojos, la tumba de quien fuera su primer amor, antes de marcharse bajo la lluvia

- Adiós, Kurosaki-kun...


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:** Hola a todos!! muchas gracias por leer el fic. Sobre todo gracias a **SSofiXX**, **Caroone**,** Koraru-san**,** emiruki** y **Uchiha Katze** por sus reviews, ya los respondí a los cinco. Aquí dejo la segunda partem, que es más bien la respuesta de Ichigo. Debos aclarar que este capítulo **NO** LO HICE YO, sino **HOTARU_SATURN_BLACK**, del foro Black Sun & White Moon (el link lo pueden encontrar en mi profile) y ya tengo su permiso para subirlo aquí también (nee, gracias!). Sin más que decir, vámonos al disclaimer y después al fic. _

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kubo Tite y yo sólo los uso por mero fanatismo. Además, como dije arriba, este capítulo NO lo escribí yo, pero tengo el permiso de la autora para subirlo. Ahora sí, pueden leer en paz n.n  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
En la tierra o en el cielo, siempre estarán juntos; pues son los amantes eternos que cada uno de nosotros tenemos en el interior. Sólo unos pocos a través de nuestra existencia encontramos a ese alguien que nos complementa, que nos impulsa a seguir y por nada del mundo deseamos perder a esa otra mitad._

Eso fue lo único en lo que pensaba cuando ella se fue...

_Podremos engañar al mundo si queremos, pero nunca a nosotros mismos. Por eso al correr de los años tuve una idea fija, reencontrarme con ella, y al final lo conseguí. Táchenme de egoísta, de malvado; pero yo también merecía ser feliz, si era una regla de esos estúpidos que tuviera que estar muerto para estar a su lado, sería la única que decidí cumplir para ser dichoso._

_No creas que no me dolió dejarlos, simplemente que el viaje del que no se regresa lo emprendí antes que ustedes; bueno es un decir puede que nos veamos de nuevo ya sabes como son estos estúpidos ancianos, aún no quieren que me una a algún escuadrón._

_No crean que lo que hice fue un suicidio, no! para nada, simplemente que se me acabo la paciencia y la energía, suicidarme... créeme que lo pensé, pero sabía que mi alma iría entonces directo al infierno y no la vería, por eso solamente esperé y el tiempo y mis emociones hicieron el resto._

_Saben nunca se los dije, pero... me lleva el diablo... demonios... los... qui... se... mucho a...todos, fueron siempre parte de mi familia, a la que adore._

_Adiós Inoue, gracias por venir a verme, pero... si regresas no lo hagas sola, hay alguien que en verdad te ama._


End file.
